Building Blocks to Insanity
by Selim
Summary: We always think of ASK when it comes to other NG bands, but what if there had been more bands that were affected by BAD LUCK's sudden fame? One Shot


Building Blocks to Insanity

By: Araki

Rating: T

Warnings: Character Assumed Death

Discalimer: I do not own Gravitation

Beta'd By: Mayhem's Angel

Summary: We always think of ASK when it comes to other NG bands, but what if there had been more bands that were affected by BAD LUCK's sudden fame?

* * *

**POV UNKNOWN**

For over a year, my band has had a record deal with NG. We were cruising the charts like most new bands did. Made platinum in no time, had some scandals. You know, band stuff. We were evenly based with other bands under the same label, obviously Seguchi-san only hired those that had real talent, since it seemed every time the pop-chart came out most of the top ten were his labeling bands.

I don't think any of us expected the whirlwind of talent that came in. At first, we suddenly had some competition with the novice band ASK. Three men with extraordinary talent and a vocalist with a voice. Still, they had a lot to learn to be part of the 'crowd' at NG. They quickly caught up with what to do and soon were also platinum sellers. Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, Seguchi-san signed on two teenagers fresh out of high school by the band name, BAD LUCK. A pink haired freak with a killer voice and a redheaded guitarist who knew what he was doing, and of course it didn't take too long before they were making a name for themselves.

All NG employees can go to whatever concert hosted by their label, and I wanted to see what was really about this 'ASK'. The new band, BAD LUCK, was their opener. It seemed like the pink haired boy choked somewhere in the song before he suddenly began screaming through the crowds about 'Yuki'. I'm sure that could have been the end of his career, but no. Despite the name 'BAD LUCK', the band seems blessed with good luck. Sakuma Ryuichi had been in the crowd that evening and had saved the show - helping this new band onto their feet. At that point, I had seen sparks fly from every band under that one label.

The most known spark was done by ASK's vocalist, Taki Aizawa, to Shuichi Shindou. We all stood around and watched them fight. I think Taki had more balls than the rest of us about calling this no-talent brat what he really was. I was furious in no time that this two-person band was receiving help, also, from Nittle Grasper keyboardist Noriko Ukai. Since the concert, their single was on the charts, nearing ASK's song and highly passing by bands. We became nervous on how the turn of events had gone. Taki had lost his cool, and last I saw him, he had left early.

No one really knows what happened that evening. Shuichi came in late for work, crying - talking about quitting. I urged this on, after listening in on a few minutes, and quickly spread the word. But they never left. However, what did happen was that Taki was in a 'mysterious' accident and wound up in the hospital and ASK was dropped from NG like moldy food.

That's when strange events began occurring. We (as in, most of the bands under the NG label) began to refer 'BAD LUCK' as the NG Presidents favorite. First Noriko Ukai helped them, and then Tohma just gave the band a young keyboardist prodigy, his own cousin, Suguru Fujisaki. Right in front of our eyes, we watched this one band moved up the charts, and I think Tohma Seguchi saw it too because suddenly Nittle Grasper regrouped and made a spectacular comeback.

Where no other bands from NG could compete with BAD LUCK, the small group met their match against the legendary Nittle Grasper. We watched them battle the charts, coming in number one or two, and the roles always inversed. It seemed hopeless to see who the better was. Next to hopeless was for any of our bands to reach the top of the charts. We tried, really we tried. Somehow, we lost popularity quickly.

During one of our studio hours we were called up to Seguchi-san's office. We all walked in dread towards that single room, expecting the worse. We knew that it wasn't good, and likely we were to be fired, but still - we hoped for leniency, a second chance even. Silence filled the room, begging for us to speak as we stared into those cold, boyish eyes of the NG President, and that second chance seemed light years away. I had begged, even pleaded for him to give us a second chance that the band would shine again, just like it had done. Before ASK. Before BAD LUCK. I could see him contemplating that, his eyes seemed too narrow, thinking it over, and I knew that he was going to give us this small amount of time to show our worth. And he did.

I had never worked so hard to make sure everything was perfect, or very near to perfect. Our band did several promotional concerts, some charities, anything to get us back in the spot light. Weeks turned into months, and before long, our second chance was over. We had maybe a few headlines, a few selling CDs, and even fewer hardcore fans. Seguchi-san told us he expected that we'd get our act together, and we failed. Then, he gave us the boot.

That evening, I sat in my apartment, staring blankly at the television, barely hearing the music that blasted from the speakers. BAD LUCK. How I hated them. This was their fault. They have caused us much harm, and now I had lost my own job, and little to no chance to get into a college. I hadn't done so well in high school, no one around would take me. I didn't want to go anyway. Music was my life.

Laughter. My heavy head stared up, back towards the television, now focusing on what was going on. An interview for BAD LUCK, talking about their latest CD and how _well_ it was selling. It was nearing platinum, their second platinum. I was jealous. Anger washed over me, and I picked up my antique guitar, a gift from my grandfather on my fifteenth birthday, and flung it at the television. BAD LUCK. They made me lose my career, my television, and my guitar. It wasn't that long before I began plotting. I hated them. Loathed them with a passion that put Taki Aizawa to shame.

Their promotional concert of their newest CD was my target. I had walked those crowds back and forth, remembering my plot, just walking through the raging crowd to three different areas, knowing its surroundings. I returned to my first point as the concert began, listening to Shuichi Shindou's silky voice rise throughout the concert hall, greeting those that had come to listen. Their music was like spikes to my ears, what could be thought as beauty seemed horrific to me, sounding as the screams of bands that had lost their jobs because of this one band. I don't think any of BAD LUCK knew what they had done. No, Shindou seemed too happy to even care.

It was around the third song that I had felt my eardrums want to bleed, and that was when my patience snapped. I can't remember when I pulled out my recently purchased gun, but I did. I remember drowning out the vocalist's voice, glaring in hatred at him as I pulled the trigger. _Bang_! The lyrics stopped, and there was no scream by the pink haired man on stage, only his voice suddenly stopped. I heard the expensive guitar belonging to Hiroshi Nakano hit the ground, sending a loud band throughout the room, his voice screaming over the crowd, "Shuichi!" His voice was as grating as Shuichi's. He'd get over the pink haired boy, and someday, he'd be in another band making them big. The blood in my veins boiled again.

I was pushing my way through the crowds, and no one seemed to be paying attention to me as I went to the next point, aimed my gun. My muscle only had to tense to allow the sound breaking _bang_ to flow through the concert hall as a second BAD LUCK member fell. The crowd was restless, screaming, rioting. That was music to my ears as I started towards my last point, near the doors so I could make an easy escape after I eliminated my final competition.

As I stood there, watching the stage, satisfaction flowed through my veins, watching as Suguru was being pushed to get behind stage, but seemed reluctant to leave his fallen members while groupies demanded someone call an ambulance. Above Hiroshi's body, a petit female was covered in his blood and trying her hardest to get him to wake up. Near Shuichi, a blonde man was holding the vocalist, seeming broken. I couldn't stand the commotion up there, but I only had one more to get. I held up my gun before I was knocked forward. _Bang_! The gun went off anyway.

Some girl was trying to pin me down, prying my finger away from the trigger. Someone was yelling that Suguru, too, had been shot - but in the leg. I didn't know what to do anymore as thousands of fans began piling on me, stopping me from making an escape. I had stayed at the concert too long. But this time, I was no longer haunted by the techno beats of the keyboards joining with the rock of a guitar. Beautiful vocals no longer echoed to the back. For that, I was happy. I was very happy as the weight on me seemed only heavier. I couldn't control myself as I laughed, and laughed.

And Laughed. 


End file.
